


she lights me up (she breaks me up)

by scenedenial



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Slice of Life, noel is soft and stupid for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenedenial/pseuds/scenedenial
Summary: She has him torn up and turned out, mouth all raw from not saying the things he wants to because he’s scared to death of scaring her away.





	she lights me up (she breaks me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory RPF disclaimer: none of this is meant to be taken seriously, and it doesn’t reflect how I actually think these people who I love and respect live their lives. Please don’t send it to anyone affiliated with them :’)

Noel meets Aleena at a club. He’s in love with her two weeks from the day, isn’t even sure what it is until he sees her dozing on his couch and feels his heart fall through the bottom of his rib cage and smash apart on the floor. Her hair is long and flows like silk when he pulls his fingers through it, and when she kisses him it’s like nothing he’s ever known before. 

She has him torn up and turned out, mouth all raw from not saying the things he wants to because he’s scared to death of scaring her away. 

Aleena likes him, and he cannot for the life of him figure out why. She spends the night, leggy and warm in his bed, and roots around in his pantry the next morning. She can make pancakes from scratch. She paces the living room in her underwear on work calls. He feels like a puppy or a child, always on her heels, always ready to sit up and shake and beg her to love him. He can’t sleep, can’t think straight, fucks up a whole sequence of code at work because she texts him with a <3 tacked onto the end. 

“I’m losing my mind.” He says to Taylor as they pass a spliff between them in a darkened basement. 

“Man, you love her?”

“I think so.” It’s hard to say out loud, harder to admit to himself. 

Noel doesn’t _do_ things long term. He doesn’t commit, doesn’t text back, doesn’t bring home flowers or chocolate or laundry detergent. He leaves his dirty boxers on the floor and forgets to run the dishwasher and sleeps through his alarms. He works too much. He wants to be alone too much. 

But with her, it’s like every second where he’s breathing air she hasn’t touched is wasted. With her, he finds himself scanning recipes on the fucking Martha Stewart website, bookmarking things that he thinks she’d like. He buys new sheets for his bed, leans close to the mirror in the mornings to inspect his teeth, the pores around his nose. 

He answers her calls on the first or second ring, heart jangling noisy in his chest.

“Hey, you.” She says, a laugh in her voice, and it makes him lightheaded that any of it is even _real_. That he can roll over in the night and tuck her into his arms. That she makes coffee in the mornings and keeps clothes in his closet and slides back the shower curtain to slip in next to him, the water catching between their bodies when he rocks into her. 

He keeps waiting for it to come crashing down around him, but it keeps standing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short and dummy!! I just love these two way too much :((


End file.
